


made in heaven

by heartofyours



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M, freddie loves jim's irish accent, jim is a bartender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofyours/pseuds/heartofyours
Summary: Jim is an Irish bartender in London, at a bar called 'Heaven'. He meets Freddie.AU





	made in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr! heartofyours

It was a typical Saturday night at the bar Heaven: there was quite a lot of people and lots of alcohol.

The amount of times random drunk women had come to the bar and hit on Jim was too many to count. He felt flattered, of course, but he knew the alcohol he’d served them was doing the talking. 

He felt bad sometimes, seeing these people absolutely smashed by what he was giving them, but it was his job and he needed the money.

Jim leans against the wooden bar top and cleans the glasses, occasionally stopping to pour a drink. A man with long, brown curly hair and a shorter man with blonde hair to his shoulders comes to the counter. Jim puts the glass down and turns his attention to the pair and gives a smile - slightly forced, he must admit.

"What do you two want?" He asks and the blonde replies with a simple "two beers, please." Jim nods and turns to get an extra glass and fill them up.

'Wow,' he thinks, 'someone actually has manners.' He slides their glasses across the wooden top and the curly haired man smiles. "Cheers," He mouths and digs into his pocket for a £5 note, he puts it on the table and says, "keep the change."

Jim gives them a grin and takes the note as they take a seat a few stools down from where he is. He's never had such nice people come to this bar, it’s a good change.

A few minutes later a man catches his eye, he has dark - almost black - hair, a very handsome face, and (as much as Jim wants to stop looking at it) a great body. He walks over to the two men he just served and sits down with them, obviously friends with them as they start engaging in a conversation instantly. 

Jim tries to distract himself by 'cleaning' down the table top with a rag, not looking in his direction. He doesn’t even look back up at all before two tan arms crossed together lean on the counter.

He looks up and sees the handsome man, this time his full attention is on Jim.

"Hi." The man says with a grin, eyes sweeping over Jim which makes him feel a little exposed.

"Can I get you anything?" Jim asks and the man's eyes meet his. His eyes are a dark shade of brown, they look inviting.

"Yes, what they’re having." He motions over to his friends before watching Jim get him a glass. "I must say, you have a beautiful accent, my dear."

Jim smiles shyly at that because, wow, this gorgeous man was actually talking to him!

"Thank you, here’s your drink." He slides the glass over with a smile. The man rummages in his pockets for - what Jim thinks is - money but Jim puts a hand out for him to stop. "No, it’s on me."

The dark haired man's eyebrows raise in surprise, "at least let me give you a tip. Although you must get that a lot."

Jim shakes his head and watches him take a sip from the glass. "No, no. I really don’t. Thank you, though." 

"Really? A handsome man like you must get a lot of comments." He says with a raised eyebrow and a little smirk. The man admires the way Jim's cheeks turn rosy at his comment. 

"Well, I do get some women coming up to me, clearly drunk and very confused. It's hard to...get them away from me." He says as he stares down at the table, clearly a little embarrassed.

"Lady magnet, eh?" He says which makes Jim laugh. The brown eyed man decides he likes the way the bartender's eyes crinkle when he smiles.

"Sadly, though I’m not, you know.." He trails off.

The man fills in for him. "Straight?" 

Jim nods wordlessly and the man hums.

"I’m Freddie." The man says, which makes Jim smile. Cute. He’s about to reply when Jim's attention is brought to a blonde haired man next to Freddie.

The man orders a drink with a grunt and a pissed off expression.

Jim takes the friendly route and decides to - even though this guy doesn’t deserve it - give him a (albeit, a little forced) smile and says, "Coming right up."

The man glares at Jim and shoots back, "I don’t need your comment." Jim blinks in shock at that.

"Well-"

Freddie cuts in. "Hey, I don’t know who you think you’re talking to, but you should really clean up that attitude of yours."

The blonde man turns to Freddie, an amused expression on his face. "And what are you going to do about it?"

Jim watches as Freddie’s eyes narrow dangerously, "you wouldn’t want to know."

Freddie’s friends seem to have noticed what’s happening. The small golden haired man comes up behind Freddie and places a hand on his shoulder.

The curly haired man walks over to the rude blonde and motions to the door. "I think you should leave." He has a stern look on his face but Jim is too concentrated on Freddie's angry face.

"Ooh," the man gives a fake laugh, "how scary!" He turns to leave and Jim finally thinks this rude man is going to leave but he quickly spins around and pushes the curly haired man. It makes him stumble a little, obviously a little shocked at the man's strength.

Freddie jumps of the barstool, anger in his eyes ready to shout with his fist raised above his head, when Jim’s voice rips through the air,

"Get the fuck out of my bar."

The man raises his hands, turns around and leaves.

"Thank fuck." The golden haired man concludes. Jim turns his attention to the curly haired man and asks in a worried voice, "are you alright? Do you want some water?" 

He nods, seeming a little spaced out. "Yeah, thanks." He sits down on the barstool and lets out a breath.

He pours him a glass of cold water and hands it to him with a soft smile. "Sorry you had to be involved in that, I normally don’t get people like that in here." The golden haired man starts talking to him and they get lost in conversation.

Jim realises that Freddie had been watching him that whole time. "For a sweet Irish guy, I didn’t know you had that anger in you." He says, an element of surprise in his voice.

"Well, you know. Gotta do what's needed." He says, trailing off a little in thought before looking back up at him and saying, "Now, where were we?"

Freddie gives a smile. "You were about to tell me your name." Jim nods.

"Ah, yeah. It’s Jim. Sorry I never finished, I really didn’t expect that to happen."

"Nonsense! Don’t apologise, you were being friendly when that shit head ruined it."

Jim laughs at Freddie's swears and shakes his head. He then realises that he didn’t actually know the time. Everyone had cleared out after the man left. He looked at the clock. 1 am.

"Crap. I’m sorry to end this so suddenly, but it’s a little over an hour since I was supposed to shut the bar." Jim explains hesitantly.

Freddie nods his head and stands up. But he suddenly reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pen.

"Give me your hand." He says. Jim slowly stretches his hand out and Freddie holds it, using the pen to write something down on it. His phone number. Before he lets go he looks into Jim's eyes and kisses his hand. "I hope I’ll see you again."

Jim blushes and nods, a smile sweeping over his face. His hand drops to the table and watches as Freddie turns with a grin, walking over to the two men and leaves without another word.

He looks down at his hand in amazement, wondering how he managed to get this beautiful man's number. Jim really hit the jackpot.

 

This wasn’t going to be the last time he saw him.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr! heartofyours


End file.
